


We are all just trying to be holy.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Graphic sexual descriptions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Object Insertion, Omega Credence Barebone, Scars, Wet & Messy, Young Love, church camp au, everyone from fb and even classic hp is mentioned but merely cameos, omega wetting as presenting, this is the longest ficlet by far tho, yes i know its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence hates going to church camp, but it's tolerable for two reasons. He's away from ma, and he's travelling with his crush.Percy hates church camp for two reasons. It's church, and he's surrounded by the same people he sees at school everyday.There's one exception... but Percy can't tell them.





	We are all just trying to be holy.

**Author's Note:**

> this one sort of got away from me folks, as i have a good 4 years experience attending church camps like this, i have to say, the winter ones that were just one weekend appealed far more than the summer ones. this is a winter retreat/camp AU, not to be confused with a summer camp. thats why i mention the weather and cabins needing heat, although you could say its an ABO joke too.   
the smut in here is really gross bc i like gross ABO smut and thats that, if you dont, please dont read this and leave me an essay complaining about self lubricating buttholes and how they arent realistic. thats... the point my guy.

The music they play on the long van ride down isn’t as bad as ‘the wheels on the bus,’ but nearly. 

It’s the same usual mix as the popular christian radio station has, but without commercials, because it’s something their youth pastor burned onto a CD, especially for this purpose. Burned onto a CD, like that’s something people still do. 

This is the age of the internet, and though Credence is sheltered, even he knows most people listen to music digitally on an iPod or their cellphones. Credence is used to songs like this, having grown up in the church, but he can see some of the wilder seniors, like Percy J Graves are getting a bit on edge.

Yawning every thirty seconds, which shouldn’t be humanly possible, and shifting in his seat just as often or more so. Either he really has to pee, or he wants to slap his hand on the van radio, to put an end to everyone’s misery. 

Everyone except their youth pastor that is, he’s the only one singing along to every single darn track. 

Back to Percy, not that he’s ever far from his thoughts, Credence knows better, that a guy like that wouldn’t get himself put into a situation like this. Alpha’s don’t casually wet themselves in public, that’s only what whorish slutty omegas do. 

At least, that’s what ma tells him. It’s why Credence’s little nighttime terrors having morphed into mostly sex dreams have become a big problem for his laundry chores. 

Queenie suddenly taps him on the shoulder, yanking him out of his thoughts. "Hey honey, remember, if the boys in your cabin give you any trouble, come tell me. I’ll make sure you can stay with us while someone gives them a talking to." Credence blushes, then gives her a shy smile. "Thank you." 

She beams back at him, leaning in close to whisper, "Us omegas gotta stick together, yannow? Plus, don’t worry, Teenie will beat up any Alpha. Boy or girl. She's my fighter." Credence sighs. He wishes he had someone like that. 

Both of his sisters are too meek and ‘ _ god fearing’ _ just as ma has taught them all. Even though Chastity is a beta, blessed and free from any compulsion to sin, she's still as pious as Credence strives to be. He fails, horribly. 

Credence is just grateful that the Goldsteins attend the same church, even if they are more rebellious in their values. "Yeah, we do." 

Credence goes back to staring at Percy, and daydreaming, while Queenie knowingly hums, patting her hand on his arm. 

Once they arrive at the camp, they unload and split up, boys to their side of the cabins, girls to theirs. 

Already divided further by grade range, Credence briefly catches a glimpse of Modesty skipping along with some of her little friends, and he gives her a shy wave. She waves back very energetically, as ten year olds are, and he smiles, while hanging back from the rest of the junior and senior high school boys. Credence only knows a couple of the guys who will be in his cabin, besides Percy, which is only mildly terrifying. The Scamander brothers are boisterous, well, the older one is, and Newt is just the token science nerd, with an Alpha brother to keep everyone from bothering him. Credence knows very well that the younger Scamander has a crush on Tina Goldstein, thanks to Queenie’s intuitive nature, and Newt confessing his ‘ungodly’ feelings for an Alpha at their last youth meeting. 

His pointed nervous glance towards Tina had been a dead giveaway, even if he kept the names anonymous. 

Speaking to their youth minister, posing an innocent question about ‘a friend,’ Credence knows better. 

He hates that God has made it so the boys and girls around him are kept so divided by the inherent guilt of longing for their soulmate, for their bonding partner, just because no one is married yet. 

Nor does anyone want to be, before graduating high school, gosh sakes. Well, except maybe to Percy J Graves, Credence amends his thoughts. He has an unnatural, unGodly desire for the Alpha. If only he had been born a girl, he thinks, or maybe, even better, if Percy were instead a girl Alpha, then he would have the lesser sin of fornication in his heart.

Credence arrives to the cabin behind everyone else, noting that the only beds remaining up for grabs are the twin bunks in the center of the room, with little to no privacy. That’s okay. 

He’s not going to be so foolish as to try self abuse in church camp. A sort of hush falls over the room as he walks in, and he automatically hunches his shoulders, trying to appear smaller, nonthreatening. As if he, an omega, presents a threat. 

Percy starts the chatter up again first, asking Theseus about something sports related, then the conversation rises to a gentle hum, and no one speaks to Credence as he carefully climbs up to one of the center top bunks, putting his bag at the end of the bed. Newt is the first to say hello, getting halfway up the ladder, and resting his chin on folded arms.

“Hi Cree. How was your trip?” He glances over at the redhead, and shrugs a shoulder. “Music was awful. How was yours?” Newt rode with the second group of the older students, more girls than guys, and he doesn’t seem too upset.

“Not the greatest. Classical doesn’t exactly get my heart rate going for the Lord. But I got to sit next to someone who smelled like lavender and cherry blossoms.” Newt gets a dreamy sort of expression, and Credence instantly knows. 

Tina was riding in that bus, with Leta, Nagini, Luna, as well as a couple other senior girls, with the only other boy being Remus. Two quieter boys surrounded by girls. Credence had the opposite problem. “That sounds nice.”

“It was. I hear that we’re having assembly tonight. Lots of good food. Plenty of chances to make friends.” Newt says.

It’s a gentle sort of nudge, telling Credence he needs to branch out, to socialize. He’s perfectly happy sitting in a corner, maybe at the same table as the Goldsteins, granted, with his bible, eating in silence without a need to fill the silence with pointless blather. There’s really only one person he’d like to talk to, and that’s Percy. 

But these days, Credence isn’t sure they’d have anything in common, despite being only one year apart, grade-wise. 

Percy has his entire life ahead of him, with plenty of money to fund his college dreams, and parental expectations, unlike Credence, who doesn’t have a shred, not one cent to his name, his family survives on donations and the church’s kindness. As for college, even with a year to plan and decide and apply, he hasn’t a clue what he wants to do. 

For omegas, there’s always a sort of stigma if one doesn’t go into a medical field, or some other ‘care giving’ position, that they’ll not be up to scratch. Credence, meanwhile, knows for certain he doesn’t want to be a missionary, or a doctor. 

That doesn’t leave many options. He lays back on the bunk bed, staring at the peeling paint on the ceiling of the cabin. 

Dinner feels like hours away, and the last thing Credence wants to do is get roped into helping cook, on his few days away from home. He stays right there, letting the other boy’s chattering lull him into a doze, until Newt comes back up and pokes him awake, telling him it’s time to go to dinner. 

* * *

It’s not an official rule, or even an  _ unofficial _ rule to check up on fellow cabin members, but Percy has a sixth sense for a certain omega, so when he notices an absence of harshly trimmed black hair and big sad eyes, he makes an excuse to Theo, and slips out of the bible study hall. It’s a longer walk to the cabin to follow through on his ‘bathroom’ break need, but Percy is pretty sure Credence isn’t just tucked away inside of the main building. 

This is one of the few times  _ everyone _ is required to attend, over the next three nights, it’ll be the same format of scheduled activities for the youth groups, and younger kids too. It’s the perfect time for Credence to sneak away, if he so chooses.

Percy can’t really blame him. He’s so sick of this forced church attendance and socialization, he’d be so much happier with just the boys on a regular camping trip, a bucket of ice and beers, a short wave radio to listen to the game, and the stars above, blanketing the sky. Unfortunately, their remote section of a very populated campground there is still much too close to the city still, with so much light pollution only the brightest stars can be made out. Percy shakes his head a little, and keeps going, walking up to the cabin as quietly as he can, not wanting to startle the omega if he is indeed in there.

No sign of him in the bunk area, so he continues on, towards the bathroom. Now he can hear water running, that has to be Credence. Percy edges around the corner and stops dead in his tracks, eyes going wide at the scene. It’s not that he’s never seen another boy naked, of course, he does football and track, him and Theo have eyed each other up more than a hundred times. But this, the sight of the omega leaning against the shower wall, resting his forehead against the back of one arm, while his other hand is working what appears to be a hairbrush handle in and out of his  _ asshole, _ while his cock twitches and drools clearish fluid onto the floor… it’s something Percy never thought he’d bear witness to. “Oh fuck.” He swears.

It’s loud, and Credence’s answering whimper is too, he jumps a little, and looks over at Percy with tear wet cheeks. 

The shower isn’t actually running, it’s just the omega pissing himself now, as he watches Percy, and keeps moving his hand. “Holy shit.” Percy whispers, feeling a head rush like being tackled on the field, except it’s all in his pants, his groin. His Alpha instincts are on fire, and his cock aches in his pants, as a shudder wracks through his body, Percy feels himself harden and knot within the span of five seconds, as Credence begins to pant, and collapses onto the shower floor, both hands flat on the ground. The brush is still inside of him, and the omega is trying to present, at least that’s what Percy thinks is happening. He looks down at himself and sees the dark spot spreading on his pants. He’s never knotted like that. Maybe in freshman year, when he first hit puberty, started having wet dreams. Nothing like this. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I never wanted anyone to see me like this. Please don’t tell anyone.” Credence is sobbing, putting his head down against his folded hands, so that all Percy can see is the glint of fake gold covering the brush head, and the omega’s plush ass, shiny with slick around where the handle penetrates his hole. 

“I won’t, of course I won’t. Oh my god.” Percy finds himself walking as if in a daze, a daydream, or rather, a sex addled sort of nightmarish situation, he goes to his knees behind Credence and carefully pulls the brush out, throwing it aside with a loud clatter in the relative silence of the bathroom. His other hand is shaky on his fly, tugging the zip down, flicking the button opening so hard he hears the stitching rip. “Can I-?” Percy breaks off, terrified to speak another word, and he sees Credence’s feverishly quick nod, through the red sort of tinge on his vision. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh  _ shit _ .” Percy hisses at the feel of himself, his cock is clammy wet with drying semen, skin sensitive from knotting so quick and so recently. He guides it out and then shuffles even closer, so he can sort of rut against Credence’s soaking wet cleft, the pink gape of his hole beckoning like some kind of pornographic hallucination. 

Percy doesn’t even know what he’s doing, pathetically new at all of this, but their bodies seem to guide them both, as Credence throws a hand back to grab for him, he lets out a moan, the tip of his cock swallowed into the omega’s ass. Percy’s hips jerk forward, and he’s halfway inside within seconds, feeling how good the  _ hot, tight, wet _ grip of an equally virgin body is around his most sensitive flesh, it’s too much too fast, his mouth opens on a loud cry. 

Credence shivers beneath him, his hand still on Percy’s, with their fingers now interlinked, gripping hard, as he starts moving a little, he uses his other hand to brace up on the omega’s back, before blinking, and realizing he’s not sure if he’s come yet. “Do you want me to touch you?” Percy chokes out, and Credence shakes his head. 

“N-no, I’m fine. Thank you.” 

Percy inhales sharply at another thrust, and then frees up his other hand, “Nonsense, I know about reacharounds.”

He cuts himself off before admitting to the omega that he’s watched gay porn, because that’s  _ where _ it comes from, and fumbles for Credence’s cock, relishing the way his hole tightens minutely on his cock when he grabs it. 

“No! No, I’ve already come.” the omega whines, and Percy laughs, still feeling entirely winded, like he’s run a marathon.

“Don’t be ridiculous. All omegas can have multiple orgasms.” He says, moving his hand in tandem with his hips, rocking deep into Credence’s ass, while tugging the omega’s cock, until he can  _ feel _ the way the tip of it grows slippery wet.

“How do you know that? Are you sure it’s in the same session? I know I come a lot, like five times a day-” Credence breaks off, gasping aloud, trembling under Percy’s body, going all but limp, while a sudden rush of warmth slicks the palm against the omega’s cock. 

“Yeah man, pretty sure. That’s a lot of masturbating you’re doing. Are you in heat?” Percy grunts out, letting go of Credence’s cock in favor of bringing  _ that _ hand to his mouth, his first taste of omegan come, and boy it’s sweet as candy. He’s probably delirious now, overwhelmed by Credence’s smoke and honey scent, mingling in the shower room with his own woodsy pine and spearmint, but Percy can’t really help it. This sort of thing feels horribly inevitable. 

Well, maybe not so bad, not when Credence keeps pushing against him, meeting every thrust with a slight clench of muscles. His instinct has taught him the best way to please an Alpha, and all Percy can think is how lucky he is to be  _ the _ Alpha to have found Credence like this. “N-no, I’ve only had a couple heats. Ma says that’s the devil in me.”

Now that Percy can focus, feeling slightly less insane with lust, he blinks, vision clearing, and then his eyes widen again for a different reason, taking in the expanse of naked skin on Credence’s back. The omega has dozens of crisscross lines, white and pink, some darker than others,  _ fresh _ er than others, his brain supplies helpfully. Scars. “Oh my god.” 

Percy stops moving, and Credence lets out a high pitched omegan whine, begging him to keep going. 

“Jesus christ, who  _ did _ this? Was it your… mother?” Credence says nothing for a long moment, before shivering. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything, keep going. F-f-fuck me, Percy.” It’s easy to get caught back up in the moment, the heat of it, rather, so Percy does, obeying Credence’s wishes, giving the omega his knot, within his next half dozen thrusts. 

He goes still again when he comes, this time, properly buried inside of Credence’s hole, he can feel the omega shaking under him, knees all but given out from exhaustion. Percy retreats once his knot goes down, trying desperately not to look at the flood of  _ white _ , clearish fluid gushing out of Credence’s hole. He gets to his feet, and promptly strips out of his clothing, tossing it away to wherever the hairbrush went, striding up to turn on the shower. He helps Credence to stand, even though he sways very heavily, clearly exhausted, Percy uses all of his football strength to keep the omega upright, rinsing them both off under the warm spray. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He says, trying his best to sound soothing, at least, he hopes. Credence leans into him, nuzzling his face against the crook of Percy’s neck and shoulder. 

However, Percy isn’t blind, he knows very damn well that the omega, while far too skinny in his opinion, is still a good few inches taller than him. He just hunches over a lot, like the damn monster from that book. He rubs his hand over Credence’s back, urging him to stand so that the water flows over him just so, cleaning every bit of Alpha jizz out of his cleft. “There you go.” He says quietly, then together they have to shuffle over to the wall where the towels hang. 

Percy’s is dry completely, he hasn’t showered before now. Credence’s feels a bit damp, but when he asks the omega, he says it’s because someone else used it earlier without asking. Percy’s teeth grind together briefly. 

Somehow the other boys are still bullying the omega on a fucking church retreat. Ugh. 

He all but bundles Credence into his own towel, content to air dry, half carrying, half dragging the omega over to his prime location of a bunk, tucked away in the back corner, hidden from the front door by the middle section. 

Percy lays him down carefully, and pulls his sleeping bag open to fold it over Credence’s already shivering body. 

The heat hasn’t kicked on yet, because it needs a special code from him and Theo. 

Percy  _ thinks _ he remembers it, so he tells Credence to hold on a minute. Going over to the wall, Percy stabs the stiff keypad, ‘ **7911.** ’ It works, thank god, because he’s almost freezing too. 

He walks back to Credence, and looks at him for a moment, before grabbing one of his extra pairs of boxers, tugging them on, then asking the omega to scoot over, so he can get in too. “What are you doing? Why are you being so nice to me?” Credence asks softly, his words and tone breaking Percy’s heart. He pets a hand over the omega’s cheek, as Credence’s eyes flutter closed, long lashes brushing the tops of his pale cheeks, Percy’s fingers stroke back the still damp strands of his hair. The horrid bowl cut doesn’t look so bad when it’s messy like this, drying in soft waves.

“Because I care about you.” He says, his voice sounding horribly close to a croak. 

“But why? You’re captain of the Scorpions.” Credence says the name of their high school football team with such awe that Percy half wants to tease him for blasphemy, while also being extremely angry that sports boys are held in high esteem. “Fuck them. I don’t need that shit to keep an eye on the prettiest omega in my youth group.” Percy says. 

His heart is all but pounding out of his chest from this revelation, but he just watches Credence’s face, waiting with bated breath. The omega’s big brown eyes open slowly, but wider and wider, while his pink lips part in shock. “You what?”

Percy doesn’t really think there’s much more he can say, so he just leans over and kisses Credence while closing his own eyes. 

* * *

“Oh!” Credence doesn’t really get to say it, so much as  _ think _ it, because Percy is  _ kissing _ him, while shifting over to lean onto him, less beside him. It feels  _ good _ , the weight of an Alpha, even if he’s technically smaller, he’s so much stronger, bulky with lean muscle from his sports, while Credence is basically underweight, thanks to ma’s strict diet to prevent more than one heat per season. “Was that okay?” Percy is asking him, the kiss already over, Credence’s breathing can resume, but he’s looking in only one direction, at the Alpha’s lips. 

Wet and shiny with saliva, slightly flushed from their kiss. “God, y-yeah. Can we do it again?” He whispers, and Percy grins. “Oh hell yes. I’d like to do more than just kiss you here though… is that okay?” As if Credence could forget how much more experienced the Alpha is than him, he’s speaking of other things to do with his  _ mouth _ on his body. “Yeah.”

Percy carefully untucks him from the towel, keeping them both under the sleeping bag’s cover, and nestling his body in between Credence’s trembling thighs. The Alpha’s face nuzzles and rubs down his chest, lips pressing gentle kisses against Credence’s nipples, one after the other, then both of Percy’s hands frame his hips, as he lowers his head to brush a kiss onto his mostly soft cock.

“Oh!” He can’t help saying, but Percy doesn’t linger, while he smiles up at Credence, “I’ll come back to that, I promise.” 

Percy just ducks under Credence’s groin to slot his mouth right against his cleft,  _ licking _ into his hole, surely tasting slick. “You shouldn’t-” He breaks off again, in favor of melting into Percy’s bunk bed, because even if it’s wrong, god help him, it feels so  _ good _ . Percy stays there, bringing Credence so close to coming again he has to reach down and stop the Alpha by grabbing a fistful of his hair. “Please-” He gasps. Percy seems to understand, shifting locations in favor of swallowing down Credence’s cock, just as he puts a hand where his mouth was, two fingers curling in firmly, meeting little resistance. 

White light floods his vision, as Credence climaxes into the Alpha’s throat, his entire body convulsing with pleasure, and Percy keeps him mostly pinned down to the bed, so he can only experience it, with no chance of escape. 

“I want- I want to touch you too-” Credence chokes out, as Percy surfaces for air, gulping, swallowing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Yeah? How so?” He asks, grinning at Credence. “Mmm jerk you off I think?”

Percy graciously ignores how high pitched his voice is, and then surges up close for another proper kiss. “God yes.”

Credence reaches down and cups the Alpha’s cock through his boxers, the fabric so thin and worn that it leaves little to his imagination, and his fingers slip into the front slit, grasping for Percy’s length. 

“Do whatever you want to me, okay, it all feels good.” Credence hums in agreement, even though he needs a break before letting the Alpha touch  _ him _ again. “Okay.” He knows what he likes, so feeling Percy out is a fun sort of challenge. 

He just can’t believe how Percy managed to fit inside him, because by Credence’s estimations, the Alpha is two hairbrush handles thick. Credence’s face burns hotly as he realizes he’ll need to get that cleaned off and back to the girl’s cabin before anyone notices it’s missing, but then Percy gasps against him, and suddenly comes all over his hand and stomach. “Oh shit, sorry.” the Alpha moans, while Credence keeps stroking, blinking down at the mess. “Oh, it’s okay.” 

“Nah it’s gross, I know. I’ll clean you up.” Percy promises, though his wide eyes tell Credence otherwise. “You like it.” He says. “What?” The Alpha splutters, and Credence just smiles. “You like me covered in your scent, your  _ jizz _ .” 

Credence thinks he can almost sense the rage, even a hundred miles away from ma, but he doesn’t care. “I love it too.” 

Percy freezes, hovering on top of him, and then smiles, looking rather bashful. “God, Cree, that’s a heavy word. But yeah. I like being around you too. Seems like we need to have a proper date though, get to know each other.” 

His fingertips draw mindless shapes in the sticky wetness on Credence’s belly, making him shiver. 

“But this is good too.” He says, while Percy nods in agreement, ducking his head to bring their lips together once more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 11: ** Object Insertion |** <strike> Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring </strike>


End file.
